Timeline of the Velyonmar-Dolo Conflict
The Velyonmar-Dolo Conflict is long-term way that went on for decades. It started in 1913. This page shows the official events in a timeline. First Arguments Nanasoki Invasions *Tenesi Halgots, president of Dolo at the time, argues with Dan Lenst, president of Velyonmar at the time, about how their trade should go. *In offense, 3 days after the start, Dolo cancels every trading way with Velyonmar to threaten them. Velyonmar is angered. *The next day, Halos warns Velyonmar about territorial threats Dolo might make on Velyonmar the following week. Velyonmar builds up defenses. *2 days before the scheduled invasion on Velyonmar, Velyonmar invades Nanasoki (Lower Arm), which is disputed between the two at the time. *Calcius warns the two "If any major attack happens, you two are goners" *Dolo strikes back hard with invading the northern part of Velyonmar. Calcius attacks from the side of Dolo, threating to take Indentia. Early Bombing *Calcius, in an attempt to stop the conflict, bombs Indentia, in Dolo, and Kelgeimar, in Velyonmar. *Dolo bombs Calcius's capital, forcing them out of the conflict. Halos forms an Alliance with Calcius, should they attack both of them soon. *Two months later, Halgots ends the early bombing and ends the First Arguments with Velyonmar. *Halos and Calcius deform their alliance, due to the First Arguments being over. The Big Flank Surprise Bombing of Tarist *Two decades later, after long peace between the two, Dolo decides it isn't over yet. Dolo declares war on Velyonmar by surprise, and invades Northern Velyonmar. *Velyonmar secretly allies with Halos, telling them the conflict has acted up again. *Halos, Velyonmar, and Calcius form an Alliance. *Dolo bombs the largest city of Velyonmar, Tarist. The Tarist Tower collapses, and the Conflict Alliance fully declares war on Dolo. *Central Arobiji forms a Union, to protect themselves if a desperate Velyonmar invades them. Conflict Alliance Decimation on Dolo *7 years later, after lots of invasions, Halos's president, Jhan Fighni, orders assaults on The Calcicaun Building in Tinidan, Dolo's capital at the time. *Lighedial joins the Conflict Alliance. *Halcom is formed out of rage protests. Calcius's membership in the Conflict Alliance is collapsing. *Velyonmar attacks Nanasoki again, making Dolo camps there surrender. *4 days later, the assaults begin. The Vice President of Dolo is assassinated. Flank (Before) *Dolo starts to invade Nanasoki and make it part of their nation. *Halcom takes lower Calcius, and the economy of Calcius collapses. *Dolo has invaded half of Nanasoki, and Halos's plan is ready. *Conflict Alliance is renamed to the Nanasoki Protection Union. Flank (The Action and After) *Velyonmar starts invading unclaimed area of Nanasoki, to make the War of Tintinati a flanking surprise. *Halos starts the War of Tintinati, striking the recently declared city of Tintinati. *Calcius loses their membership of the Nanasoki Protection Union 3 days after the Battle of Tintinati. *Halcom completely overwhelms Calcius territory, and Calcius moves into their "Eastern Arm" for protection. *A day later, Tintinati falls to Halos forces. However, due to Calcius dropping out of the Union, it isn't declared a flank. *Growcaster joins the Central Arobiji Union. 1st Halos *3 years after fighting between Dolo, Halos, and Velyonmar, Growcaster declares war on Halos. *Halos renames themself to Reign of Halos. Other countries say it is 1st Halos. Nanasoki Defeat Nanasoki Claimed by Dolo *Dolo beats up Velyonmar forces quickly, and sends them back to their orginal territory. Dolo claims Nanasoki, and builds Domestrom to replace Tintinati and celebrate the 130th year of the foundation of Dolo. *Halos retreats out of Nanasoki. *Halcom kills the last soldiers of Calcius, and Calcius dies. The End of the Conflict *Growcaster removes war declaration onto Halos, and they become neutral. *The Central Arobiji Union is removed. *Dolo officially gets Nanasoki territory and names it the "Lower Arm". *Nanasoki Protection Union collapses, and Reign of Halos changes their name to Halos. *Kurgrelien splits from Halcom. *Dolo and Velyonmar agree that the conflict will be over and no more surprises will be made. Category:Timelines